101st Airborne Division
The 101st Airborne Division, nicknamed "Screaming Eagles" for their division insignia, is a former airborne (now air-assault) division of the army of the United States. History Origins and WW2 The 101st airborne was first activated on August 15, 1942 at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana. It was first commanded by Major General William C. Lee. He famously told new recruits of the 101st that they had no history but had a rendezvous with destiny. The 101st Airborne, along with its sister unit the 82nd Airborne, was transferred to RAF North Witham to train for the upcoming invasion of France (Operation Overlord). Pathfinders of the 101st were air-dropped ahead of the landing forces during the morning hours of June 6, D Day. A famous screaming eagle, Col. Robert Cole, helped lead a a charge against a German position, an action that earned him the medal of honor. More than a month later, the 101st would become part of the XVII Air Corps in the First Allied Airborne Army. As part of this formation, the division would participate in the disastrous Allied air-drops in the Netherlands and Germany. Arguably, the most famous combat action the 101st took part in during the war was the Battle of the Bulge, where it was one of the few forces available to contain the surprise German advance. They were rushed forward by truck to defend the road junction at Bastogne, Belgium which was vital to the Allies. They defended the town against the 5th Panzer Division for nearly a week. It was during this time that the Germans demanded the surrender of the 101st airborne forces in Bastogne. The reply--now famous--was issued by Brigadier General Anthony McAliufe. "To the German Commander: NUTS!" The siege was lifted the day after Christmas by elements of the American Third Armored Division and the German advance toward Antwerp was halted. On 1 August, after the German surrender, the Division was moved from Germany to Auxerre, France to prepare for the planned invasion of Japan. However, following the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the subsequent surrender of Japan two weeks later, the invasion was no longer necessary and was called off. The 101st was inactivated on November 30, in Auxerre, France. Post War The Division was re-activated as a training unit in 1948, then again in 1950. It was then again reactivated in 1954 as a combat group in Fort Jackson, South Carolina. It was then transferred two years later in 1956 with fewer personnel and equipment. By 1957, the 101st consisted of only five battle groups. From September to November, 1957, elements of the 1st Airborne Battle Group, 327th Infantry were deployed to Little Rock, Arkansas to enforce Federal court orders during the Little Rock Crisis. They later served in Vietnam, reorganized as an air-cavalry unit and participating in the Battle of Hamburger Hill and the Battle of Firebase Ripcord, a battle that included three medal of honor recipients, Lt. Col. Andre Lucas. They were reportedly referred to by the North Vietnamese as "chicken men", as they had never seen a Bald Eagle before. They were told that combat with the "chicken men" was ill-advised. This rumored North Vietnamese stance on the unit is a source of pride for veterans of the 101st Airborne in Vietnam. Despite this, the Division suffered twice as many casualties as they did in World War 2 and were the third highest for combat loses of the entire war. Later, the Division would be re-organized into an air mobile division and rebuilt with a brigade and supporting elements on jump status. They would then go on to participate in various peace keeping operations before participating in the First Gulf War. They would then go on to participate in Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom following the 2001 September 11 attacks. Currently, the 101st is deployed in Iraq for its third time. In-game In Call of Duty, you play as a member of the 101st Airborne's Pathfinders parachuting into Normandy, the battle of Sainte-Mère-Église, Brécourt Manor and Bastogne. The player is a part of Baker Company, along with helpers from the 82nd Airborne. File:Wounded Soldier.jpg|A wounded paratrooper on D-Day File:UMT1.jpg|A mortar team during the Battle of the Bulge File:UMT2.jpg|Another mortar team during the Battle of the Bulge Category:Armies